


Slither over and watch you eat cake

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cake, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, No beta we fall like Crowley, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: HAPPY 30TH ANNIVERSARY, GOOD OMENS! With a huge thanks to Neil Gaiman, the late, great Sir Terry Pratchett, Rob Wilkins, Doug MacKinnon, Michael Sheen and David Tennant for making us such a sweet little gift on youtube for the occasion, here's my take on what happened after the phone call between them... SFW fluff.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 152
Kudos: 485
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics, Ineffable Delights to Sink Your Teeth Into





	Slither over and watch you eat cake

**Author's Note:**

> ** The lovely Quefish has done a (delightfully drunk) reading of this on [YouTube](https://youtu.be/0zr1XIMJJiA?t=518) **

inspired by this lovely little video they put together for us:

After the first phone call, Crowley had been dithering, sitting uneasily in his throne regretting the comment about sleeping in until July. It wasn’t like it was the first time they’d ridden out a plague together, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, although admittedly they’d got less frequent since Pestilence retired. Unfortunately the bastard liked to haul himself back out of retirement again from time to time. 

Life was so blessed boring without the angel. He sighed theatrically. He was a snake. Spring and summer were no time for hibernating. If he had to while away the hours somewhere he’d much rather do it on a comfortable dusty old sofa in the angel’s bookshop listening to the comforting sounds of Aziraphale sipping tea, nibbling treats and flipping pages quietly. He made a decision. He picked up the phone again.

* * *

The phone in the bookshop jangled, abruptly startling Aziraphale from his reading. The cake-crumb-festooned plate on his knee clattered to the floor with a jangle of fork on crockery. He plucked up the receiver once more. He’d only just put it down a few minutes ago. 

In those few minutes however, it would appear that Crowley had been overthinking things slightly.

“Y’know earlier, when I said I could slither over and watch you eat cake?”

“Um, yes?”

“I mean we can’t get sick anyway, there wouldn’t be much harm in it really, would there? ‘S gotta be more interesting than sleeping til July.”

“Oh Crowley, that would be delightful, but I did already say, that would be breaking the rules.”

“Since when have you been above a little rule breaking, Angel? I swear you do it more often than I do.”

“Preposterous!”  
  
“Angel, not twenty minutes ago _you_ were trying to tempt _me_ into going out and setting a bad example telling people there’s a party on and suchlike.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips slightly. “Well…”

“Nobody would ever have to know.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” He fidgeted with the telephone cord anxiously. “Just make sure nobody notices you, dear boy.”

“Right, I’ll bring a case of something quaffable. See you in ten.”

“Marvellous, cheerio.”

He replaced the receiver, a small smile suffusing his features, then set about tidying the dropped plate and crumbs.

* * *

A little while later the letterbox rattled. Aziraphale was puzzled, the post had already been today. He glanced toward the door in time to see an unusually small black and red snake fall to the floor from the letterbox then blossom up into a fully fledged demon. Well not technically fully fledged as no wings were in evidence, but a demon nonetheless. He slipped his shades off, snapped his fingers, and a crate of wine appeared next to him. He winked at the angel. 

“Told you I’d slither over. Bit less obvious than the Bentley, no one notices a little dark snake hiding in dark corners and gutters.” He grinned easily and sauntered over to the sofa and collapsed down onto it in an untidy pile of angular limbs. Aziraphale investigated the contents of the crate and selected a bottle with interest. 

“Oh, marvellous vintage, Crowley, shall I?” Crowley nodded with a wave and the angel miracled up a corkscrew. “I’ll just open it and let it breathe a little while I finish my tea, may I tempt you to some cake?”

Crowley regarded the table heaving with baked goods. He may eat little and rarely, but there was a particularly delectable looking angel’s food cake on display and he had been partial to it in the past. Not quite as delectable as the actual angel of course, but you couldn’t have everything. He sat up and reached over to cut himself a slice. 

Aziraphale selected a slice of raspberry torte for himself and sat back in his office chair to enjoy it. Crowley swallowed hurriedly then plucked his shades from his top pocket and hastily donned them again. Aziraphale gave him a puzzled look, fork still halfway to his mouth. 

“Crowley?”

“Mmm?”

“You removed your glasses when you came in, then just put them back on again.”

“Yeah?”

“... Oh. Nothing, nothing, it just seemed unusual, don’t mind me. Do go on.” He nodded at Crowely’s plate. The demon took another bite, rather slower, without looking at his own plate. His gaze was fixed on Aziraphale’s fork. 

Crowley observed the angel quietly from behind the relative anonymity of his shades, gazing rapt as the first forkful of food was delicately conveyed to Aziraphale’s mouth, then chewed with a determination to savour every aspect of the flavour. The entire experience accompanied by those delighted little noises and happy wriggles in his seat. 

Crowley kept a carefully straight face. He’d quite forgotten about his own food. Unfortunately Aziraphale had noticed. “Is it quite alright, Crowley?”

“...hwa… pardon?”

“The cake, is it quite alright?”

“...Oh. Cake. Yes. Cake. Right… yup. Nice, delish. Thanks.”

He took another bite. It was actually very good, it just wasn’t quite as good as watching Aziraphale enjoy his own cake. He slowly cleared his plate then set it aside and poured the wine for both of them, then passed a glass to Aziraphale who took it graciously. “Thank you my dear.”

Crowley chinked his glass against the rim of Aziraphale’s. “Cheers.” He slid back onto the sofa again with a sigh. He’d missed this. He’d been going stir crazy rattling around his enormous apartment. It was so much nicer to be ensconced in the warm comfort of the bookshop, with all its soothing scents of old paper and vanilla, not to mention the new and enchanting smells of baking bread and other delicacies. It felt like home. 

Aziraphale noted the demon’s empty plate. “May I cut you a slice of something else?” Crowley took in the spread with trepidation. 

“If I help you eat all of this I’ll end up sleeping it off for a month regardless, that’ll do for me for now thanks, but do have something else yourself,” he urged. Aziraphale needed no encouragement to select some victoria sponge. Crowley continued to enjoy the spectacle, hiding his small traitorous smile behind his wine glass. 

They chatted, they drank, more cake was consumed. Crowlely did allow the angel to tempt him to a couple more slices of various offerings, until his serpentine aspect demanded that he take a nap anyway while he digested it all. He slouched back on the sofa hearing the gentle ticking of the longcase clock, the turning of pages and soft breathing of the angel, and drifted off. 

Aziraphale looked up from his book and cast a fond glance over the somnolent demon gracing his settee. This was immeasurably better than the past couple of weeks had been. Even introverts needed some company now and then. He stood and approached the sofa, gazing down at the peacefully sleeping Crowley, and couldn’t resist reaching out, just the once, to brush his fingers against that shock of red hair, soft under his touch. Crowley murmured in his sleep and a happy little smile quirked the corners of his lips. 

Aziraphale smiled back, miracled up a warm blanket and draped it gently over Crowley’s lanky form, feeling a warm glow of contentment at the sight before a thought occurred to him. He first made sure his wine and book were closer to the sofa, then ever so carefully lifted Crowley’s legs, sat down on the sofa next to him, then lowered Crowley’s long legs back to rest on his lap. He picked up his book again and started to read, utterly content.

* * *

Yamisnuffles on Tumblr was also inspired by the video to create Crowley literally slithering to the door of the bookshop in snake form bearing wine, their adorable art is [HERE](https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/616965498127712256/scrapheapchallenge-yamisnuffles-saw-a-giant), link shared by kind permission from the artist.


End file.
